Drunken Matchmaking
by kyoasaurus
Summary: Iemitsu is the world's number one asshole dad, but it's not his fault his son is such a guy magnet. Basil/Tsuna, late Christmas giftfic for TheAlmightyCaptainDee. slash/one-shot


AN: Uh, this is a late giftfic for Dee (The Almighty Captain Dee)), who requested some Basil/Tsuna! I was listening to PONPONPON when I was writing this-

what was I doing look at your life look at your choices- EVERYDAY PORN PORN WEI WEI WEI

also oh god this is so short compared to yours, Dee, I'm sorry. /commits seppuku

Everything that has been written from below this line break is 100% true. (THAT IS THE RULE OF FANFICTION.)

* * *

><p>"How are you, Sawada-dono?" Basil asked worriedly, standing next to Gokudera and Yamamoto beside the young boss' bed. Tsuna was sick today, probably due to the cold weather and had taken a day off from school. <em>Damn you, Reborn!,<em> he inwardly cursed. _Why'd you have to make me train in the snow?_

His parents were downstairs being all lovey-dovey (oh, how he wished he was doing that with Kyoko…), so his friends had gone upstairs to keep him company. It wasn't like Yamamoto wanted to skip school or anything (the teachers didn't care about Gokudera - he got top marks anyway) and Basil had taken a well-needed break from his training with Iemitsu.

Tsuna sneezed into the handkerchief Gokudera had lent him and gave the trio a small, tired smile. "I'mb finb… I thinbk…" he said. They visibly relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh himself. _It's just a cold, you guys…_

"Glad to know you're okay, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheerfully replied, and patted him on the back. "Although, Gokudera and I should get going now…" He grabbed the silver-haired boy's pale hand _("Let go of me, you baseball idiot! We should stay here with the Tenth! He _needs _us!")_ and pulled him to the door, pausing to wave at Tsuna. "We'll see you at the Christmas party at school tomorrow if you're better, yeah?"

Tsuna winced as Yamamoto dragged Gokudera down the stairs (it looked like it hurt _a lot_) and heard them pause to say goodbye to Tsuna's parents (with Gokudera, it was more like, "Sorry you had to see me in this state! I'm so sorry! I've shamed the family!"). Truthfully, he was glad they were gone. They were always so noisy and they always argued all the time… If he didn't know better, he would've said that they were an old married couple or something.

There was a rustling noise behind him and Tsuna turned around to see Basil fidgeting nervously. He recalled that he was told by Ietmitsu that Basil was an orphan, and being part of the mafia meant that he didn't really have that many friends of his own age when he was younger. Placing a reassuring hand on Basil's own, Tsuna beamed at him.

Basil seemed surprised at the sudden contact and flinched slightly, but sent a smile back nonetheless. His face flushed slightly - maybe he was coming down with a cold too? "How did thou become ill? Perhaps thou have been training too hard?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Erm, yeabh, I thinbk so…" said Tsuna, blowing his nose again. He wasn't going to tell Basil that he got ill from a bit of snow! The snotty tissue in his hand was balled up quickly and he threw it towards the bin unsuccessfully. It bounced off the rim and he sighed, lifting the edge of his blanket to go and pick it up.

"Sawada-dono! Don't push yourself!" Basil piped up from behind, and tucked the corner of the blanket back in again (Tsuna noticed it was just like how his mother did when he was younger. It was kind of nostalgic and nice, but weird at the same time). Picking up the tissue, Basil slam-dunked it into the bin (was Tsuna hallucinating? He was - yeah, he was pretty sure Basil didn't know how to play basketball) and discreetly wiped his hand on the back of Tsuna's bed. He glanced at the digital clock on the desk and looked outside the window. It was getting dark and he sighed somewhat apologetically. "I should really get going now, Sawada-dono. I shall see you tomorrow at the party."

And with that, Basil left, with his face pinker than when he came in.

* * *

><p>When he arrived back at his hotel room, Basil reached up and placed a hand on his forehead, checking his own temperature.<p>

Huh, funny. He was certain he was warm before.

* * *

><p><em>"LAST CHRISTMAS, I GAVE YOU MY HEART. BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...!" <em>

Bad English Christmas songs blasted from the speakers in the Sawada household, thanks to Ietmitsu. He bumbled around drunkenly, cheeks tinted red and a glass of wine threatening to spill over the carpet, whilst Tsuna (who was miraculously cured after a sip of tea made by Reborn. Seems totally legit, right?) was hiding behind a sofa cushion, pretending that he wasn't related to the intoxicated man.

"Tsunaaaaaa, why're you, hic, hidiiiiiiiing...?" Iemitsu whined, throwing an arm over his son's shoulder. Tsuna cringed as his hair was ruffled roughly and buried his face deeper into the cushion. "Basiiiiiiil, come over here!" called Ietmitsu after crying about how he 'shamed' his son and how he was a failure as a father (_SO TRUE. You've finally understood what I've been trying to tell you!_, thought Tsuna)

The ash haired teen reluctantly went over to the pair and was pulled onto the seat next to Ietmitsu.

"Ah, my two favourite boys!" Ietmitsu grinned, then faked a coy smile and a blush. "My, my, they've grown up to be so attractive...! They must take after meeeeeee! I'm not surprised if girls queue up to be their wives!" He chuckled, then paused. "Unless you swing the other way..."

He trailed off purposefully and looked at Basil (intensely). Basil stared back with a confused expression (_Am I supposed to read his mind or something...?_).

Ietmitsu threw his hands up in faux exasperation. "Do I haaaaaaaaaaaaaave, hic, to do everything around here?" he whined again, and held mistletoe above their heads. "We don't have allllllllllll day, y'know..."

_"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO NO NONONONONONO DAD NO DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO DAD DAD DAD NO OH MY GOD." _

(Although, honestly, Tsuna didn't really mind it that much. It wasn't his fault he was such a guy magnet.)

* * *

><p>AN: sobs what are endings<p> 


End file.
